nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trap
Gas trap save category needed Would someone please either amend the disclaimer statement for gas traps or add a column to the small table similar to the large one to indicate that the save category is fortitude? Not sure which is the best way and I am not very handy with wiki tables to add a column. Thanks for any help. --Iconclast 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) * I added a blurb to the effect that the gas trap table reflects the poison properties (including fortitude save) rather than a scripted reflex save. WhiZard 22:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :* Very good, WhiZard. Usually poisons require a fort save, but wasn't sure if that was the case for traps as well. Tx for clearing that up. --Iconclast 00:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) * That was a rather terse description of how gas traps function. Whoever added it originally must have been... well, me, but still... :) Even more detail added. --The Krit 14:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Okay, TK. Lemme see if I understand this now. Initially, the trigger saves against the normal fortitude rating. If successful, the gas is not released. Next, if the trap save fails, gas is released and then a fortitude save vs. poison is required to avoid the detrimental effects. It also appears that if this is how it works, the same DC is used for both triggering the gas release and suffering the primary poison effect with distinct DC(s) for the extended poison damage (dependent on poison type released). So that would mean 2 saves (the first 2) would be needed to avoid the trap and effects altogether. Is this the right interpretation? Am I close?Iconclast 20:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::* No, there is no save for the trigger. When the trap is set off, the gas is released. Nothing can stop that (other than not touching the trap in the first place, of course). Once the gas is released, it tries to poison everyone in it, and that is when saving throws first enter the picture. --The Krit 22:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh.... Never realized that. Goes to show how many gas traps my PCs have encountered during their travels. ;) As usual, thanks for righting the ship once more, TK. --Iconclast 12:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Cross-classing Set trap & Disable trap Setting and disabling traps is part of the repertoire of skills of the rogue and assassin character classes. ...seems to infer that to gain proficiency with these skills, one needs to integrate rogue or assassin into their character. Any class can become adept at both these skills depending on their abilities and skill focus. High-DEX non-rogue characters will be able to set all traps but epics with Take20. High-INT PCs (like wizards) can disarm and recover most all (again, subtracting 20 from the DC) except the epics. As far as detecting them with Search, even an assassin won't spot the epics, but can locate all others. Ranger is another class that has Set Trap as class skill, akin to rogue & assassin, and owns Search as a class skill for trap detection like Shadowdancer does. Perhaps a rewording as simple as "repertoire of class skills" would be clearer. Still, somehow ranger class would fall into the class-skill subset as well. I may be taking the statement out of context with it following the comment about designing custom traps, but I don't see it. Comments? --Iconclast (talk) 01:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * I believe "repertoire of skills" is intended to be a fancy way to say "class skills", and the better inference to make would involve "excel" rather than "proficient". (NWN allows any character to be proficient at any skill other than a few restricted skills.) But yeah, it is a minor slight to leave rangers out. On the other hand, it is literally correct as rangers do not have both setting and disabling in their repertoire. I think it's fine as is. Well, how about I change a link and keep the prose? --The Krit (talk) 01:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :* Better. --Iconclast (talk) 17:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) PvP Traps Most all of my toons instill some level of trap proficiency into their repertoire, including an increase in the Search skill to make it (trap detection) more effective, skill point availability, not withdstanding, of course. However, on-line play is another can of worms with the custom DCs that can be developed by other player trappers wandering through the world. My question is this: If a player sets a trap (let's assume it was set for offensive reasons to deal with hostiles rather than to create havoc for other players on the server) and leaves it un-triggered in the area, can that trap trigger its full effects on a member that is not in party of the setter's entourage if that non-partied player has NOT been set as unfriendly before navigating the trapped area? My concern is that, at least in SP modules, there are occasions where neutral NPCs have triggered traps that I have set if it is placed in their walk route. This is not 100% the case, so am suspicious whether the faction of the neutral NPC could impact their chances of triggering my trap(s). PWs may script behavior differently, though, so this whole issue is beyond my expertise to test. Hopefully, you folks have enough experience into the nuances of the multiplayer environment to unravel this question for me. As a related question... as a standard convention, would server designers script to remove player-set traps as part of housekeeping routine either after the trapper exits an area, or after a specific amount of time has passed, or some other criteria? As usual, TIA for clarification. --Iconclast (talk) 11:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) *If I recall correctly, traps trigger on neutral and hostile, but not on friendly. Server conventions for removing traps may vary from server to server, but player set traps will not survive a server shutdown unless they have specifically been stored. WhiZard (talk) 20:09, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Magic, extraordinary or supernatural? What sort of effect do the secondary damage cause? I read that mind-immunity can prevent the effects of some types which would infer the effects might be magical. But the slowing from a Tangle Trap cannot be dispelled nor can the secondary damage of Negative or Gas. Or does each trap have its own category? Restoratives work against all 3 categories so that doesn't really help to understand triggered effects any better. TIA if you have this figured out and can explain how it works. --Iconclast (talk) 01:19, April 23, 2016 (UTC) * Negative traps are cast to supernatural effects, but the others are left as the default (magical). The purpose of mentioning "mind-affecting" is not to suggest "magical" but to remind people that paralysis and stunned are mind-affecting effects. --The Krit (talk) 06:08, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Friendly fire when triggered? Anyone know if a friendly trap is triggered, if it damages friendly teammates or yourself? Does it depend on the game setting? 11:13, December 4, 2019 (UTC) * Most traps that affect multiple creatures check the PvP setting, which makes their targeting similar to, for example, fireball. That is, party members and yourself can be damaged in "Full PvP" areas. The exceptions are tangle traps and minor, average, and strong sonic traps (unless Beamdog has addressed this) – these traps ignore the PvP setting and simply affect everyone in the area of effect, friend and foe alike. --The Krit (talk) 01:05, December 5, 2019 (UTC)